Con sabor a arándanos
by Lolo18
Summary: Reto: Lemon, del Club Hermanitas Naranja. -/- El sabor a arándanos le llenó la boca, y no hacía más que aumentarle el pulso. Amaba todo de esa mujer, hasta la forma en cómo gritaba su nombre, inocente y excitadamente. -/- Reto junto a Senaku y Aniyasha.


¡Hola a todos!

He vuelto con una pequeña historia, espero que les guste y recibir sus criticas como sus elogios.

Esta historia participa en el reto: Lemon, del ''Club Hermanitas Naranja''.

Junto con: Aniyasha y Senaku.

¡Disfrútenla!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Con sabor a arándanos.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía más de tres años, que la guerra había terminado. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía olvidar ciertas cosas que lo atormentaban: Sakura y Hinata.

Sentía el corazón dividido, como si el mundo se le viniese abajo por decidir una de ellas, si era capaz de elegir a Hinata, Sakura se iría para siempre de su vida; pero si la elegía a ella, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Hinata. No quería perderla.

Se tocó la cabeza frustrado sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus costillas, giró en la cama retorciéndose, maldiciendo a Madara – que ya había muerto – y viendo su vida pasar, sin amor y sin heredero. Sería egoísta de su parte elegir a una mujer solo para su conveniencia.

— ¿Qué haces en esa posición, Naruto? – la voz alarmada se le acercó dejando un par de compresas en la mesa del lado.

Naruto gruñó cuando ella lo giró y le tapó la frente de compresas, se le sentía delicada y el suave aroma a arándanos le nubló el pensamiento. ¿Cómo fue tan tonto en no mirarla todos estos años?

— Hinata, estoy bien. Puedes irte. – sentía la voz ronca y la lengua pastosa.

— Esta es una misión. – se giró con las sábanas sucias en los brazos. – No me iré hasta que puedas levantarte. –

Hinata salió de la habitación sin mirarlo, y eso frustró más a Naruto. Se sintió imbécil y enojado, había estado evitándolo toda esa semana. Hacía sus quehaceres, lo bañaba y embadurnaba de pomadas, ungüentos, le bajaba la fiebre, le daba de comer; todo sin mirarlo. Naruto notó que su tartamudez había desaparecido, entonces se sintió más imbécil de lo que ya era.

Por extraño que pareciese, amaba esa actitud tímida y torpe de Hinata, la forma en que corría de un lado a otro solo para complacer sus antojos, la hermosa risa que le escuchó más de una vez cuando Kiba iba a visitarla, incluso amaba el ataque de celos que aminoraba cuando éste la abrazaba.

— Será mejor que duermas. – Naruto saltó al mirarla sentada.

— No tengo sueño.

— Así no te curarás y yo no podré irme.

— ¿Y si no quiero que te vayas?

Un aire a peligro se extendió en el ambiente, Hinata alzó la cabeza para mirarlo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que han estado juntos, y lo que más temía sucedió. Esos ojos azules y esa voz parlanchina, su sonrisa, su aroma, su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amar a ese hombre tan magnífico?

— Acércate. – sonrió al ver como ella iba hasta él sin dejar de mirarlo. – Solo así podré dormir.

Hinata se sentó a su lado viendo como cerraba los ojos y caía en un sueño profundo. Naruto se había convertido en una misión impuesta por Tsunade, pudo haber mandado a cualquiera de sus ayudantes, incluso a Sakura, pero ella se empeñó en que debía ir Hinata, por su delicadeza y constancia. Naruto recibiría el título de Hokage de la aldea en tres días, pero por extraño que pareciese, enfermó.

La gente murmuraba que era parte de su soledad, sin amigo, sin esposa y sin hijos, Naruto se estaba entregando al vacío de sus sentimientos. Pero Hinata no lo veía de esa forma, Naruto se sentía enérgico, con una vitalidad nunca antes vista.

— ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar cuidarte? – le cogió la mano cruzando sus dedos. – Nunca te había sentido de esta forma. – suspiró mientras sonreía. – Tan solo déjame ir.

— Ni a ti, ni a tu corazón.

Hinata se sorprendió al saber que no estaba dormido, la miraba con aquella mirada tan intensa y seductora, y su mano la apretaba más contra la de él.

— Naruto. – tembló al sentir el húmedo beso que depositaba en el dorso de su mano. – No está bien que esté aquí, mejor es que…- ahora esos labios besaban los suyos.

Un extraño mareo le inundó los sentidos, era tan placentero, de una forma que le hacían temblar las piernas. Pero no podía sentir de nuevo ese amor que le incentivaba a perder la cabeza.

— ¡Está mal! – se levantó del suelo, pegando la espalda de la pared.

Miró como Naruto se levantaba con la agilidad de un gato, y avanzaba hacia ella con esa mirada de depredador hambriento que acechaba su presa, mirada que le recorrió el cuerpo y la dejó sin aliento.

— Creo que estas nerviosa. – con una risilla se le acercó inclinando la cabeza y oliendo su cuello.

— ¿Debería de estarlo? – tembló al sentir una mano deslizarse por su muslo.

— Si. – subió hasta su boca. – Porque voy a besarte.

Le presionó los labios sin moverlos, sentirla de esa forma tan íntima le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza. Empezaba a adaptarse a esos labios inexpertos que con paciencia empezaban a moverse con los suyos, un sentimiento intenso de devorarla le recorrió el cuerpo, cogiéndola por las muñecas y pegándoselas de la pared.

— Eres tan hermosa Hinata. – dejó hilos de besos por su cuello, bajando cada vez más al cierre de su chaqueta.

— Pero estas enfermo, Naruto. – la voz la sentía débil.

— Sorpresa cariño. – ronco y excitado soltó una de las muñecas para bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, y quitársela. – Me he curado.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! – rió.

— Y tú, toda una tentación.

Hinata era la fantasía erótica de todo hombre, tímida, con el maravilloso cuerpo tapado por esa ropa holgada y esa gran chaqueta, sus labios parecían pétalos y su piel, era todo un frenesí.

— ¿Y si te quito esto? – Naruto jugó con la malla sobre su pecho, enviándole sensaciones placenteras.

— Hazlo. – el tono fuerte y decidido hizo reír a Naruto.

— Eres toda una fierecilla.

— Y tú, estas tardando demasiado.

¡Esto era nuevo! Hinata no había tartamudeado y se comportaba como toda una mujer excitada. Naruto estaba seguro que esta sería la noche más larga y placentera de su vida.

Sostuvo las muñecas de Hinata con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha jugaba aún con la malla de su torso, lentamente rozó el inicio del pantalón metiendo su mano sensualmente en él. Sabía que sería fácil quitárselo, puesto que Hinata no llevaba zapatos, lo bajó y se lo sacó con sus pies.

Inclinó la cabeza lamiéndole el cuello, dejando besos por sus hombros y bajando de nuevo al inicio de su pecho, le subió la malla con la mano rozando su piel con delicadeza, quería tocar cada vez más el cuerpo de Hinata, quería sentirse dentro de ella. Le dio la vuelta posándose sobre su espalda, rozó su miembro excitado por su parte trasera llevándole espasmos al cuerpo, necesitaba sentir su piel expuesta, así que le arrancó la malla tirándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Le besó la espalda y lamió la línea de la columna, esa mujer empezaba a envolverlo en la locura, su piel y su boca sabían a arándanos despertando en él, el deseo de morder. Desabrochó el sostén y sus senos se liberaron atormentándolo, ya no tenía caso contener el deseo que emanaba de su interior.

Sin voltearla le apretó los senos, Hinata abrió la boca dando gemidos lo cual avivó el deseo en Naruto, le besó un hombro mientras que le acariciaba el vientre y jugueteaba con el inicio del blúmer. La giró pegándole el cuerpo contra el suyo, escuchando los gemidos ahogados de su garganta, tragándose el éxtasis que empezaba a desbordar de sus labios.

Se inclinó besándole el cuello, bajando por la clavícula y situándose sobre sus pezones, tomó uno en su boca succionándolo, mordiéndolo, haciendo gemir cada vez más alto a Hinata. El aire empezaba a oler a sexo y su miembro palpitante le exigía más.

— Mantén las manos arriba. – su voz sonaba ronca. – Muy bien. Así. – se bajó los pantalones, el bóxer mostraba una amplia vista de su miembro excitado, grande y firme. – Deja tus manos donde están. – dijo autoritario al ver a Hinata bajarlas.

— Pero quiero tocarte.

— Ya lo harás, cariño.

Las manos de Naruto se detuvieron en sus glúteos, los rozó mientras la besaba y un gemido ronco salió de su boca, al sentir como Hinata se pegaba salvajemente a su miembro. La levantó exigiéndole rodear su cintura, así que volvió a cogerla de las muñecas con las dos manos, besó sus labios con descaro y la pasión con que su vagina tapada rozaba su miembro, lo enloquecía. Quería más, quería sentirla dentro de él, quería cada parte que Hinata le ofrecía con su cuerpo.

— No puedo más. – Hinata gimió sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse por el roce del pecho desnudo de Naruto.

— Aguanta un poco más, haré cada parte de tu cuerpo, mío.

— Naruto.

Y ese agitado grito con su nombre, fue el detonante perfecto para tirarla sobre la cama. Le quitó el blúmer con desesperación, sus dedos le recorrieron el vientre y entraron en su vagina mojada, Hinata arqueó el cuerpo sintiendo los fuertes espasmos que corrían por su interior. Naruto la atormentaba con cada movimiento de sus dedos, con la pasión que le lamía los pezones.

Naruto introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, y luego otro, la sensación que estaba experimentando Hinata le hacía doblar la espalda, arquearse, gemir, enloquecerse. La boca de Naruto llegó al punto de su éxtasis, su lengua le lamía el interior enviándole fuertes espasmos, luego llegó al botón que desbordó toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo. Gritó al sentir el orgasmo que le invadía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Pero aún quería más. Naruto subió y besó sus labios con impaciencia, después se quitó el bóxer dejando su miembro sentir el aire de la excitación. Con la punta jugó en la superficie mojada de Hinata, esta gimió y se retorció clavándole las manos sobre su espalda.

Naruto introdujo poco a poco su miembro y empujando fuertemente, entró en ella. Hinata gritó con un dolor abrazador, sintió que su interior se quebraba, pero la excitación que mermaba en ella era más fuerte. Giró el cuerpo posicionándose sobre él, lentamente movió las caderas haciendo crecer el placer de Naruto, consiguió un ritmo lento y placentero. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás al sentir la boca de él succionarle los pezones, le paso las manos por las caderas cogiéndola y penetrándola con más fuerza, sentía el orgasmo llegar, pero no lo quería ahora.

Con rapidez dejó de penetrarla y la giró, poniéndose tras ella, con un brazo la sujeto por el vientre, con la mano del otro le masajeó el cuello para relajarla. Le besó la espalda y su miembro empezó a palpitar de nuevo.

— Naruto.

— Calla.

Abrió los pliegues de su vagina atormentándola con la punta de su excitado miembro, sin dar más tiempo la penetró con fuerza, haciéndola gemir y gritar. Hinata enloquecía con cada embestida que Naruto le propiciaba, rozaba sus labios por su espalda y le hablaba cariñosamente, la mano del brazo que sujetaba su vientre se deslizó hasta su zona, la masajeó mientras la penetraba cada vez más, haciéndola gritar su nombre. El orgasmo llegaba llenándolos con locura.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata contra su espalda una vez que cayeron sobre la cama, exhaustos. Le susurró palabras de amor al oído y le acarició las caderas, estaba seguro de lo que sentía y ese encuentro sexual no había sido un simple impulso.

El sabor a arándanos le llenó la boca, y no hacía más que aumentarle el pulso. Amaba todo de esa mujer, hasta la forma en cómo gritaba su nombre, inocente y excitadamente. Sus sentidos se transportaban hacia lo inimaginable, la necesitaba con él, le mataban los celos de solo pensar que estaría con alguien más. No podía arriesgarse a esa posibilidad.

— Serás mi esposa. – dijo con firmeza mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Es…estas…seguro? –

— Extrañaba tu tartamudeo. – sonrió besándola fugazmente en los labios. – Estoy seguro.

— Si me tomas como esposa, no habrá marcha atrás y Sakura…- sintió la boca tapada por sus dedos.

— Ella misma me ha convencido de que la amistad es solo eso. No puedo amar a alguien que no me haga tocar el cielo con el simple sabor a arándanos.

— Sentiste mi aroma.

— No solo eso. – se detuvo para mirarla abrir la boca en protesta – También he sentido que te amo.

Escuchó la carcajada ahogada de Hinata contra sus labios, amaba más de lo que imaginaba a esa mujer, que lo llenaba de risas e inocencia. Pero su miembro no estaba de acuerdo.

— Cariño, ábrete. Quiero hacerte sentir de nuevo que te amo.


End file.
